The Wizard of Oz (Alice version)
Cast Dorothy Gale: Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) Extras with Alice: Gideon (Pinocchio; as Alice's boyfriend), Cody (The Rescuers Down Under), and Edmond (Rock-A-Doodle; as Alice's brothers) Toto: Dinah (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) Scarecrow: Arthur/Wart (The Sword in the Stone) Tin Man: E-123 Omega (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Cowardly Lion: Tiberius (The Secret Life of Pets) Ozma: Wendy Moira Angela Darling (Peter Pan (1953); Similar to "Tangled," but with a magic rainbow pendant instead of long magic hair) Extras with Wendy: Lalamon (Digimon Data Squad) and John and Michael Darling (Peter Pan (1953)) Extra companions: Peter Pan (His dream is to find and marry the lost princess of Oz eventually, and as Ozma’s OC lover Tipper), Honest John (Pinocchio), Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under), Donald Duck (Disney), Jose Carioca (Saludos Amigos/The Three Caballeros), Winnie the Pooh, and Piglet (Winnie the Pooh; Their dream is to own a cafe, despite being con artists and all sharing the role of Jack Pumpkinhead) Wicked Witch of the West: Mirage (Aladdin (TV Series)) Mombi/Extra with Mirage: Ursula (The Little Mermaid; Like Gothel from "Tangled") Glinda the Good Witch of the North: Mama Miao (Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat) Good Witch of the South: Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) Wicked Witch of the East: Arukenimon and Mummymon (Digimon; Already deceased) Munchkins: Good Rookie-Leveled Digimon Emerald City Gatekeeper: Ogremon (Digimon) Emerald City Cabby: The Walrus and the Carpenter (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) Horse of a Different Color: Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland (1951); As a color-changing magic cat) Emerald City Salon Worker: Miss Nurse (Animaniacs) Emerald City Guard who becomes moved by Dorothy's sob story: Captain Hook (Peter Pan (1953)) Extra with Hook: Mr. Smee (Peter Pan (1953)) Wizard: Toadsworth (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Winkie Guards: Ratigan's Thugs (The Great Mouse Detective) Nikko the Flying Monkey: Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) Flying Monkeys: Various bats Poppies: Aquatic Lizards Kalidah: Ozzy and Strut (The Land Before Time 2) Witch's wolves: Stays the same Witch's crows: Jubjub Birds (Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland) Witch's bees: Stays the same Angry apple trees: Stays the same Cornfield crows: Stays the same Wendy's real parents: George and Mary Darling (Peter Pan (1953)) Aunt Em: Princess Odette (The Sawn Princess; as Alice, Cody, and Edmond's adoptive mother) Uncle Henry: Prince Derek (The Swan Princess; as Alice, Cody, and Edmond's adoptive father) Hunk, Hickory, and Zeke: Ash Ketchum, Pikachu (Pokemon Sun and Moon), Misty, Togepi, and Brock (Pokemon) Extras with the Kansas group: Team Rocket (Pokemon) Almyra Gulch: Grimhilde (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) Professor Marvel: Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) Items Ruby Slippers: Stays the same (For Alice) Extra magic items: Sapphire Hat (For Cody) and Topaz Gloves (For Edmond) Extra magic weapon: Vorpal Sword (Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland) List of Musical Numbers: 1 Nobody Understands Me (Performed by Alice, Gideon, Cody, Edmond, Odette, Derek, and Farmhands) 2 Somewhere Over the Rainbow (Performed by Alice) 3 Wonders of the World (Performed by Merlin, Alice, Gideon, Cody, and Edmond) 4 Digimon Village Musical Sequence (Parody of "Munchkinland Musical Sequence") (Performed by Alice, Gideon, Cody, Edmond, Mama Miao, Kitty, and Good Rookie-Leveled Digimon) 5 Follow the Yellow Brick Road/We're Off to See the Wizard (Performed by Good Rookie-Leveled Digimon) 6 When Will My Life Begin (Performed by Wendy, John, and Michael) 7 Soon As We Get Home (Parody of "Soon As I Get Home") (Performed by Alice) 8 If I Only Had a Brain/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 1 (Performed by Arthur/Wart, Alice, Gideon, Cody, and Edmond) 9 Mother Knows Best (Performed by Ursula) 10 If I Only Had a Heart/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 2 (Performed by Omega, Alice, Gideon, Cody, Edmond, and Arthur/Wart) 11 When Will My Life Begin Reprise 2 (Performed by Wendy, John, and Michael) 12 If I Only Had the Nerve/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 3 (Performed by Tiberius, Alice, Gideon, Cody, Edmond, Arthur/Wart, and Omega) 13 Journey to the Past/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 4 (Performed by Wendy, Alice, Gideon, Cody, Edmond, Arthur/Wart, Omega, Tiberius, Peter, John, and Michael) 14 When I See a Misfit Fly (Parody of "When I See an Elephant Fly") (Performed by Honest John's Group) 15: When I See a Misfit Fly Reprise/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 5 (Parody of "When I See an Elephant Fly Reprise") (Performed by Honest John and Alice's Groups) 16 Eggs (Performed by Ozzy and Strut) 17 Healing Incantation (Performed by Wendy) 18 Mother Knows Best Reprise (Performed by Ursula) 19 Be Like a Lion (Parody of "Be a Lion") (Performed by Alice, Wendy, and Tiberius) 20 Aquatic Lizards Dance (Parody of the Poppies' exotic dance from "The Wiz Live!") (Just music) 21 Optimistic Voices (Performed by Chorus) 22 In the Merry Old Land of Oz (Performed by Alice's Group and Emerald City Citizens) 23 I See the Light (Performed by Alice, Wendy, Gideon, and Peter) 24 Distant Melody (Performed by Alice, Gideon, Cody, and Edmond) 25 Bring Me the Broomstick (Performed by the disguised Toadsworth) 26 We Got It (Song from "The Wiz Live!") (Performed by Alice's Group) 27 The Jitterbug (Performed by Alice's Group) 28 Magic Items Blues (Parody of "Red Shoes Blues") (Performed by Mirage, Ursula, and Ratigan's Thugs) 29 Somewhere Over the Rainbow Reprise (Performed by Alice) 30 If We Only Had a Plan (Performed by Arthur/Wart, Omega, Tiberius, Peter, and Honest John's Group) 31 Healing Incantation Reprise (Performed by Wendy) 32 Ding-Dong the Witch is Dead Emerald City Reprise (Performed by Cast) 33 Already Home (Performed by Mama Miao, Kitty, Alice's Group, and Emerald City Citizens) 34 Home ("The Wiz Live!" Version) (Performed by Alice) 35 At the Beginning (From "Anastasia") (Performed by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx) (First song at the end credits) 36 Journey to the Past End Credits Version (Performed by Aaliyah) (Second song at the end credits) 37 Somewhere Over the Rainbow End Credits Version (Occasional song) (Performed by Celine Dion) (Third song at the end credits) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Problems at Home (Alice version) Chapter 2: Grimhilde's Threat/Running Away Chapter 3: Merlin's Advice/The Twister Chapter 4: Digimon Village/The Journey Begins Chapter 5: Wendy, John, and Michael's Life in Ursula's Tower/Peter Hired to Find the Lost Princess and Princes Chapter 6: Meeting Arthur/Wart/Ursula's Manipulation on Wendy, John, and Michael Chapter 7: Meeting Omega/Peter Takes Wendy, John, and Michael Out of the Tower Chapter 8: Meeting Tiberius/Peter, Wendy, Lalamon, John, and Michael Get to Know Each Other Chapter 9: Meeting Peter, Wendy, Lalamon, John, and Michael/Meeting Honest John's Group Chapter 10: Picked On/Magic and Flying Lessons (Alice version) Chapter 11: Jose's Sad Past/Going into the Chasm Chapter 12: Ozzy and Strut's Lair/Escape and Recovery Chapter 13: Resting for the Night/Wendy, John, and Michael Stands Up to Ursula Chapter 14: Aquatic Lizards/Arriving at Emerald City Chapter 15: The Lantern Festival/Alice’s Sob Story Chapter 16: Meeting the Wizard/Going to Fight Mirage and Ursula Chapter 17: Fighting Monstrous Obstacles in the Haunted Forest/The Jitterbug (Alice version) Chapter 18: Alice, Gideon, Cody, Edmond, Dinah, and Wendy Captured/Wendy Deceived by Ursula Chapter 19: Dinah, Lalamon, John, and Michael Bring Help in the Form of Their Friends/Wendy Discovers the Truth Chapter 20: Final Battle/The Lost Princess and Princes Found Chapter 21: The Wizard's True Form/The Group's Dreams Comes True (Alice version) Chapter 22: There's No Place Like Home/Ending (Alice version) For sequel: Back to Oz (Alice version) For third and final sequel: Wendy of Oz Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies